This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays have active areas formed from arrays of display pixels. Inactive border regions surround the active regions. The inactive border region in a display contains support circuitry such as signal lines and thin-film transistor circuitry but does not contain active pixels for producing images for a user. To reduce the apparent size of the inactive border region, it may be desirable to use a flexible substrate in forming the display. This allows portions of the inactive border region to be bent out of sight, thereby reducing the size of the visible inactive display border and enhancing the appearance of the display.
Challenges arise when forming displays with bent edges. If care is not taken, structures within the display may be damaged when attempting to fabricate a display that can accommodate bending and structures such as metal signal lines can crack. Damage to display components may cause the display to fail prematurely.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.